Première Rencontre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de ma rencontre avec le Docteur.


**Hello, voici ma première histoire, c'est une meeting the Doctor. Aucun personnage ne m'apartient à par moi bien sûr ;) **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Première Rencontre**

On rêve tous de vivre une vie d'aventurier, depuis qu'on est tout petit. Puis on grandit, on abandonne, on oublie. Mais pas moi. Je me rappelle de ma première rencontre avec mon héro préféré, un personnage que je n'aurais jamais cru voir en vrai.

C'était un matin d'hiver. Il faisait un froid glacial, et moi, j'étais là, à regarder mes épisodes de Doctor Who, avec une bonne dose de chauffage. Doomsday, encore… Et comme d'habitude j'avais versé ma petite larme. Maudit épisode. Je me leva et chercha une bouillote dans mon armoire, dans la cuisine, qui menait sur le jardin. Je me stoppa net. Dehors, il y avait une cabine téléphonique, bleue, des années cinquante. Le Tardis, le légendaire Tardis se tenait là, à portée de main. Je sortis dans le jardin et me rapprocha du vaisseau. Je posa ma main dessus, pour vérifier si je ne rêvais pas.

?: Quoi ? Mais… Quoi ?

Je me retourna, cette voix, je l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Moi : Dites-moi que je rêve. D'abord le Tardis et maintenant le Docteur. Faut que j'arrête de regarder Doomsday, je deviens folle !

Je me rendis compte que cette voix venait dans ma tête. Il n'y avait personne.

Docteur : Ne bougez pas !

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Docteur : Des anges pleureurs sont à vingt mètres.

Moi : Ne pas cligner alors…

Je fixa les trois anges qui m'avaient déjà encerclé.

Moi : Docteur, s'il vous plaît, aidez moi.

Docteur : J'arrive, essayez de ne pas bouger.

Moi : Mais vous êtes où ?

Docteur : C'est dingue comme vous ressemblez à…

Moi : Donna ? Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit…

Les anges n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je me demandais s'il allait arriver à temps. La voix recommença.

Docteur : Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Moi : Longue histoire…

Docteur : A trois, j'arrive.

Moi : Attendez, à trois vous partez ou à trois vous arrivez ?

Docteur : Un…Deux… TROIS !

Je me sentis propulser sur le côté. Une espèce de rayon lumineux apparut avant que je me rende compte que le Docteur avait été touché par un ange. On se retrouva coincé en… En quelle année d'ailleurs ? Je me tourna vers l'homme étalé à côté de moi. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à David Tennant. Je souris doucement. Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de vérifier s'il avait deux cœurs. Et c'était le cas. Je suis en présence de l'alien le plus important de l'univers… Mais, on est coincé ici, sans Tardis. Comment est ce qu'on va s'enfuir ?

Docteur : Bonjour.

Moi : On s'est fait touché…

Docteur : Ah… Oui, je vois ça…

Moi : Vous avez une idée brillante pour nous sauver bien sûr ?

Docteur : Non, pas vraiment…

Moi : C'est ce que je me disais.

Docteur : Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

Moi : Vous êtes le héro de ma série préféré.

Docteur : Une série… sur moi.

Moi : Oui… Vous venez de Gallifrey alors…

Docteur : Ouaip.

Moi : Chouette. Vous avez déjà fait la Terre volée ?

Docteur : Oui…

Moi : Dites moi pas que vous vouliez aller sur Mars ?

Docteur : Si, pourquoi ?

Moi : Spoilers…

Je regarda autour de moi. On était à côté d'une église. Le Docteur avait attrapé un journal et le regarda.

Docteur : 1920… On est coincé au 20e siècle…

Moi : Génial, et on a plus de Tardis… Vous n'avez pas votre tournevis, vous n'avez pas de manteau…

Docteur : Comment vous avez vu le Tardis alors qu'il était en mode caméléon ?

Moi : Eh bien, faut croire que je vous cherche depuis longtemps.

On avança un peu dans la ville. C'était calme… Trop calme… C'était assez inquiétant d'ailleurs. La cité était déserte, les volets se claquaient dès qu'on passait devant une maison. Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise je dois dire… Même avec le Docteur.

Moi : Ce n'est pas normal…

Docteur : Normalement, ça devrait être plein de vie, grouillant de monde. Nous sommes à Londres…

Moi : Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose qui les terrifient.

Docteur : Ouaip.

Moi : Peut être que ce qui les terrifie peut nous ramener chez nous. Bref… Allons-y Allonso.

Le Docteur eut un petit sourire en coin. Je sortis mon téléphone. Je captais, c'était un miracle. Je chercha mon dossier Doctor Who. Le Docteur me regardait.

Docteur : Vous me montrez ?

Je lui passa mon téléphone. Il appuya sur une vidéo. Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de Rose. Doomsday. Ah…

Moi : Docteur, vous devriez prendre une autre vidéo.

Je lui pris le téléphone des mains. Je fouilla dans la troisième saison. Hum… Utopia ! Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je lança la vidéo. On s'asseya dans un coin tranquille pour la regarder. Quelle ne fut la surprise du Docteur en se voyant à l'écran.

Docteur : Qui est-ce ?

Moi : Qui Jack ou vous ?

Docteur : Les deux.

Moi : John Barrowman et vous vous êtes joué par David Tennant. C'est un super acteur et j'ai débuté la série avec lui. La première saison je l'ai regardé après la deux parce que Rose me manquait. Ah… Désolée…

Docteur : C'est rien, elle est heureuse maintenant.

Moi : Ouaip…

On se regarda. J'avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler du whoniverse pendant des heures et des heures. Je repensa soudain à Matt Smith. Le Docteur allait mourir, enfin, ce Docteur. Je n'avais pas envie d'assister à sa régénération. Déjà que c'est difficile de regarder End of Time sans verser une seule larme. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'arrêter, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, comme Donna, ou Rose.

Moi : Vous voyagé seul…

Docteur : Ouais, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

On arriva au moment où le Maître ouvrit sa montre à gousset pour devenir Harold Saxon. J'eus un grand sourire quand le Docteur découvrit les images de la régénération. Il était dehors lui, et ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle.

Moi : Et le Maître devint le roi du monde le temps d'une année…

Le générique de fin arriva sur l'écran. Le Docteur continuait d'observer l'écran.

Docteur : Il y a combien de saison ?

Moi : Six, c'est la troisième. Mais, je ne peux pas vous montrer plus loin que votre voyage avec le faux Docteur. Spoiler...

Docteur : Vous n'êtes pas la fille de River Song ?

Moi : Non, je ne veux pas de…

Ouf, juste à temps. Voyage dans le temps, mariage, trou dans l'espace de la taille de la Belgique.

Docteur : De quoi ?

Moi : Rien, vous le découvrirez vous-même. Sinon paradoxe et boum, re-explosion de l'univers.

Rah ! Zut. Viens de le spoiler… Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi un « re » avait atterris avant « explosion ». J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ça avant l'heure. Soudain, mon portable se mit à hurler « Exterminer ! ». Je devins toute rouge. Oups…

Docteur : Vous avez de drôle de manière pour attirer l'attention vous, les humains.

Moi : Désolé, j'avais oublié que ça faisait ce bruit là.

Le bruit du Tardis se fit entendre maintenant. Je leva les yeux au ciel.

Moi : Je vais le mettre en sil…

_*Whooohoooohooooo*_ J'éteignis mon téléphone et le rangea dans mon sac. Le Docteur se moquait de moi. Il se retenait de rire, je le voyais bien. Je me leva avant de me tourner vers le gallifréen.

Moi : Aller Spacemen, on a du boulot !

Docteur : Oï !

Il se releva et me souris. On continua notre avancée dans la ville, cherchant le moindre indice de se qui pourrait se tramer ici. Au loin, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. _*Exterminer ! Exterminer !*_

Docteur : Dites-moi que c'est votre portable.

Moi : Non, pas cette fois…

Deux Daleks se posèrent devant nous. Ils étaient plus impressionnants qu'à la télé…

Docteur : Les derniers résistants de Skaro.

Moi : Oh si vous saviez…

Dalek 1 : La femelle et le Docteur doivent nous suivre ou ils seront exterminés !

Moi : Je crois qu'on devrait obéir Docteur.

Je leva les mains en l'air et avança vers les Daleks, suivi du Docteur. On fut transportés dans les airs, sur un de leurs vaisseaux. Nous étions devant le Dalek Suprême, le chef. Le Docteur me pris la main. Il était tendu, ça se voyait. C'était rare de le voir stresser comme ça…

Docteur : Qu'est ce que vous voulez cette fois, hein ?

Dalek suprême : Que vous deveniez comme nous Docteur.

Docteur : Bien sûr et avec quoi ?

Une lumière s'alluma derrière nous. Il y avait une carcasse, semblable à celle d'un empereur Dalek, reliée à une table en bois. Je sentis la main du Docteur se raidir.

Moi : Docteur… Ils seraient devenus intelligent ?

Docteur : Je crois que c'est la plus évoluée des races Daleks… Quel est ton nom ?

Moi : Oriane.

Docteur : Eh bien, prépares toi à courir.

Moi : Mais ils sont au moins une dizaine, c'est du suicide !

Dalek suprême : Vous serez les deux premiers Daleks humains génétiquement modifié.

Moi : On va devenir comme Dalek Sek ?

Daleks : N'interrompez pas ! N'interrompez pas !

Docteur : Mais vous aller vous taire oui !

Dalek suprême : Amenez le Docteur sur la table d'opération. Retenez la femelle. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit, exterminer !

Le Docteur me tourna vers lui. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais lire en lui, ressentir sa douleur.

Docteur : Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il me prit ma main et me glissa un objet. Il me chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

Docteur : Glisse-le sur la carcasse du Dalek suprême, ça inversera le processus et pourra me sauver. Ne tentes rien, ils vont te tuer sinon.

J'hocha la tête. Des esclaves à tête de cochon attachèrent le Time Lord sur la table. J'avais peur pour lui.

Dalek suprême : La main de la femelle doit toucher le Dalekanium. Les Daleks me firent avancer jusqu'à la table. Je lisais la peur sur le visage du Docteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler.

Dalek : Touchez ce bouton.

Je regarda de l'autre côté du câble, le Dalek suprême en fit de même. Le courant électrique passerait dans le Docteur et dans le Dalek. Je regarda le Docteur et murmura un « Désolée » à peine audible. Je posa ma main sur le bouton, avec le drôle d'objet que m'avais donné le Docteur. Le Time Lord se mit à hurler, j'avais mal au cœur mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Le Dalek Suprême se mit à hurler à son tour. Il implosa littéralement. Il ne restait plus que moi et le Docteur, le courant me traversait mais je résistais, pour lui. J'ouvris mon esprit pour l'apaiser. Je communiqua avec lui par pensée, doucement, pour qu'il se calme. Le courant se termina. Les Daleks regardèrent la carcasse de leur chef. Le Docteur était tombé dans l'inconscience. Voilà qui était ennuyeux. Je le détacha en quatrième vitesse et sauta sur le sol avec lui.

Daleks : Exterminer ! Exterminer ! Exterminer !

Grosse panique. Que faire maintenant, j'étais sûre de me faire descendre si je bougeais. Je donna des petites tapes au Docteur pour qu'il se réveille Au bout de trente secondes, il ouvrit les yeux.

Docteur : Tu as réussi…

Moi : Il faut s'enfuir, ils se rapprochent.

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers les Daleks. Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je posa le Docteur et attrapa l'objet qu'il m'avait donné.

Moi : Ne bougez pas.

Je partis dans une course folle, évitant par je ne sais quel miracle les rayons lasers. J'arriva à la carcasse du Dalek suprême. Je le poussa et plaça l'objet à sa place. J'actionna tout les boutons. Soudain, les Daleks se mirent à tourner tout seul. Je regarda le Docteur, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il arriva près de moi, profitant de la diversion. Il regarda les boutons et se mit à en actionner une bonne dizaine. Il appuya sur un bouton et les Daleks commencèrent à imploser les uns après les autres.

Moi : On peut se servir du vaisseau pour retourner chez nous ?

Docteur : Oui, et c'est ce que je comptais faire. Allons-y !

Le Docteur et moi courûmes jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Elle ressemblait un peu au Tardis mais en plat. Le Docteur actionna les leviers les uns après les autres et le vaisseau se mit à bouger. Le Docteur commença, pendant la durée du travail, à confectionner un produit pour figer les anges pleureurs. Il en prépara deux flacons qu'il installa sur un pulvérisateur grâce à l'œil des Daleks. On atterrit enfin. Nous sortîmes du notre moyen de transport. On se retrouva face à trois anges. Le Docteur les figea. Ils prirent une forme étrange, entre le cri et la douleur. Nous continuâmes notre avancée, pour finalement retrouver la boîte bleue, entourée d'anges. On s'occupa d'eux avant de rentrer dans la cabine de police. Je resta la bouche grande ouverte, c'était encore plus grand que dans la série. Le Docteur était adossé à la console, me regardant, attendant quelque chose.

Moi : Vous attendez que je vous dise que c'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ?

Docteur : Vu comme ça, oui. Bien, merci de m'avoir aidé.

Moi : Docteur, n'allait pas sur Mars, je vous en supplie.

Docteur : J'y penserai.

Je tourna les talons, me dirigeant vers la porte.

Docteur : J'ai peut être bien besoin d'une personne pour me stopper. J'en ai marre de parler seul, et puis, ce Tardis est trop grand pour moi tout seul.

Je me tourna vers lui.

Moi : Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

Docteur : Si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais…

Moi : Mais bien sûr que je viens !

Il me sourit. Je lui sauta au cou. Je partais loin d'ici, de cette vie monotone, comme Rose, Martha, Donna. Je me sentais légère. Le début d'une toute nouvelle vie.

The End


End file.
